the_origin_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adeline Davide
Adeline is a character from The Origins of Mutants RP. Appearance: Adeline is an Israeli woman with Dark brown hair and Brown eyes. She stands at 5'6 and weighs in at 129 lbs. She has a tattoo of the davids star on her collarbone. Personality: Adeline is a gentle, kind but strong woman. Not one to be outwitted or outwilled she fights for what she believes in. Mutant supreority, She prays to Jehaweh every day and is a faithful Jewish woman. Biography: Powers and Abilities: 'Life and Death Manipulation:' Power to control both life and death. A combined power of Death-Force Manipulation and Life-Force Manipulation. User can control both life and death for a variety of effects. Limits: *May take your energy, greatly exhausting you Death Manipulation: The power to manipulate the essence of Death, which is present in all mortals throughout the universe. Death Inducement: Power to cause death, either instantly or after certain time. User can kill anyone and possibly even any''thing'' using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual. *'Kiss of Death:' Kill an opponent with a kiss. *'Touch of Death:' Kill by touch. Limits: *Immortality voids this power. *May have limitations on distance. *Those with Resurrection could undo the damage. 'Life Force Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe. Users of this ability are able to manipulate the fifth fundamental force that allows life to flourish throughout the universe. With this, they are able to control their own personal that dwells within them, allowing them achieve untold power and great abilities considered to beyond that of normal beings. Users use both physical and spiritual power to control their life force. The user is able to generate their life-force and create their own personal energy with its own nature and that is incapable of change. Contrary to some belief systems, Life-Force is considered to be neither hot, cold, wet, or dry, and invisible with no color. When manipulated properly, the user may be able to contain it in a colored bacteria . It is used as the main power of the fifth element known as Aether. Healing: The power to restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. 'Curing' *The ability to eliminate all unworthy substances of the body. 'Therapeutic Touch' *The ability to heal by a touch through psychic energy. Ressurection: The power to bring the dead, including oneself, back to life. *Can raise the dead. *Self-Resurrection Limits: Using too much life force may cause one to become exhausted, or die. May have limited window defined by how long the target has been dead. Weapons: Trivia: Adeline 6.jpg|Adeline in Formal clothing Adeline 5.jpg|Adeline on a regular weekday Adeline 4.jpg|Gentle, Kind Adeline Adeline 3.jpg|Adeline showing off her pretty smile. Adeline 2.jpg|Adeline during a photoshoot Adeline.jpg|Adeline's Headshot Category:Character Category:Brotherhood